


Yesterday Feelings

by callincaroline



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bromance, Family, M/M, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callincaroline/pseuds/callincaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank havia demorado muito para superar o fim de sua banda e superar um amor fracassado, mas uma ligação perto do natal traz de volta todos aqueles sentimentos enterrados e muitas duvidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic.
> 
> Esse enredo surgiu na minha cabeça depois de uma noite assistindo vídeos e vendo fotos Frerard. Fiquei com saudade de escrever sobre esses dois. Não sei se ficou boa, mas aí está. ❤

Passava da meia-noite quando o telefone tocou, me despertando. Eu franzi a testa com os olhos ainda fechados e esfreguei as pálpebras com meus dedos, antes de finalmente os abrir e me sentar, um pouco confuso por conta da maneira brusca que havia sido acordado. Olhei para a minha direita na cama e observei que Jamia continuava dormindo, sem se dar conta do barulho estridente que estava preenchendo o nosso quarto. Curvei-me na direção dela para puxar o edredom e a cobrir direito, antes de me virar para a causa de todo o estardalhaço e pegar o  aparelho.

— Alô? — atendi com a voz rouca, mas ninguém respondeu. — Tem alguém aí?

— _Frank_? — arquejei ao reconhecer aquela voz, apertando o telefone com as minhas duas mãos e contra a minha orelha. Eu não a escutava por quase nove meses agora. — _Frank, você tá aí_?

— Gerard, é você? — perguntei para confirmar. Era de madrugada e eu havia acabado de acordar; não me surpreenderia se meus ouvidos estivessem me pregando uma peça. Mas não era. E eu sabia disso antes mesmo de ele me responder. — Nossa! Quanto tempo. — tentei fazer com que a minha voz soasse despreocupada, enquanto saia da minha cama quentinha e caminhava até a varanda do meu quarto com meu maço de cigarros e meu isqueiro na mão. Senti o vento gelado de Jersey bater direto contra o meu corpo, me fazendo resmungar baixinho antes de fechar a porta de vidro que ligava a varanda e o meu quarto. — Por que você está ligando? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— _Não, não se preocupe._ — ele se apressou em me tranquilizar. Deitei minha cabeça de lado e levantei o ombro para apoiar o telefone enquanto eu tentava acender meu cigarro. — _Eu só... Eu só estava mexendo no meu telefone e encontrei seu número. Percebi que não nos falamos desde, bem, desde o fim da banda._ — grunhi baixinho para informar que estava ouvindo, esperando que ele continuasse a falar. — _Sei lá, senti a sua falta. Eu estou sempre em contato com o Ray e o Mike, obvio. Mas percebi que não falo com você desde março. E..._ — o ouvi suspirando do outro lado da linha e mordi o lábio inferior por nervosismo. — _E você sempre foi meu melhor amigo. Esse sumiço é_ \--

— Patético? — sugeri, ouvindo sua risada. Não consegui evitar que um sorriso ganhasse meu rosto.

— _É. Patético é a palavra._ — ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes. Passei a língua por meus lábios secos e levantei o rosto para fitar o céu estrelado. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Gerard tossiu do outro lado da linha e eu tive certeza que ele estava se sentindo tão sem jeito quanto eu. — _Enfim, eu estou indo pra Jersey para o natal. Vou chegar no dia 23 e queria te ver._ — sua última frase foi tão baixa que eu não teria ouvido se não estivesse prestando atenção. Senti minhas pernas tremerem e meus olhos se arregalaram de susto – ou talvez pânico. Eu ainda estava tentando absorver aquela proposta inesperada, quando a voz dele soou novamente. — _Eu entendo se você não quiser. Quer dizer_ \--

— Não, Gerard. — disse depressa, minha voz um pouco mais aguda que o normal. — Eu vou adorar.

— _Maravilha_! — exclamou animadamente. — _Eu vou te ligar quando chegar, está bem_?

— Eu vou esperar, Gerd. — concordei baixinho. Fiquei com o telefone no ouvido mesmo após ele se despedir e desligar, o barulho da linha invadindo meus ouvidos após algum tempo. Baixei o telefone após alguns instantes e inspirei fundo, antes de tragar meu cigarro uma última vez e jogar a bituca no jardim bem cuidado do meu lar. Balancei a cabeça numa tentativa falha de afastar maus pensamentos e voltei para dentro do quarto, recoloquei o telefone na base e me escondi debaixo do edredom. Não achava que iria conseguir voltar a dormir.

Jamia nem havia se mexido.

 

 

 

 

 xxx

 

Eventualmente eu acabei adormecendo. Mas creio que por apenas dez minutos. Parecia que eu havia acabado de fechar meus olhos quando o choro de Miles chegou aos meus ouvidos, alto e claro por culpa da babá-eletrônica que ficava na mesinha do lado de minha esposa. Senti Jamia se mexendo de modo preguiçoso e se levantar, se afastando para deixar o quarto e acudir nosso filho caçula. Enrolei na cama por mais alguns poucos minutos e também me levantei, dando uma passada no banheiro para minha higiene matinal e saindo do quarto em seguida.

Encontrei Jamia e Miles na cozinha. Ela havia colocado meu filho no cadeirão de alimentação e batia alguma coisa para ele no liquidificador. Minhas meninas ainda dormiam; assim como Rosa, a babá. Aproximei-me de Miles e ele estendeu os bracinhos na minha direção, mostrando seu sorriso banguela. Deixei um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e o tirei da cadeira, caminhando em seguida na direção da mulher e a surpreendendo com um beijo na nuca. Ela exclamou um “ah!” com o susto e derrubou o pratinho de plástico azul que era de Miles. — Bom dia, amor. — cumprimentei risonho, a fazendo me lançar um olhar aborrecido e se abaixar para pegar o prato.

— Bom dia. — respondeu após um tempo. — Caiu da cama? Você ‘tá com uma cara péssima.

— Só não dormi bem. — declarei brevemente, pegando um carrinho esquecido sobre o balcão da cozinha e o entregando a Miles. Recoloquei o garotinho em sua cadeira e me ofereci para alimentá-lo com a papa de frutas que ela havia preparado. Jamia me agradeceu com um beijo terno e saiu da cozinha, avisando que ia acordar as garotas. — Hey, campeão. — sussurrei para Miles, enquanto pegava um pouco do conteúdo do prato com uma colher em forma de avião. — Papai tá uma numa enrascada fodida. — comentei e balancei a cabeça, antes de colocar uma careta no meu rosto e tentar imitar um avião, ao que levava a colher cheia a sua boca. Ele riu, me fazendo sorrir junto.

Passei um tempo tentando empurrar aquela mistura para Miles, até ele travar a boca de um modo que me fez desistir e jogar os braços para o alto. Limpei sua boca com o babador e o coloquei no chão, deixando que ele tropeçasse até Pera, que dormia enrolada em sua almofada de cachorro. Fui até uma das portas do armário da cozinha e tirei uma caneca, a enchendo de café que Jamia havia preparado anteriormente e indo me sentar à mesa da cozinha para beber e pensar.

Cherry foi a primeira a entrar na cozinha, correndo na minha direção e se jogando nos meus braços dando um grito de bom dia. Eu a acolhi e a puxei para sentar no meu colo, afastando a cortina de cabelos castanhos de seu rosto e plantando um beijo em sua bochecha rosada.

— Bom dia, gatinha. — cumprimentei, ajeitando a pequena na minha perna. Ela escondeu o rosto na curva do meu pescoço e a ouvi suspirar. — Você não vai dormir de novo, vai? — perguntei pra ela, que resmungou e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Sorri e levantei sua mãozinha para deixar um beijo.

— Cherry, acorde! — foi a primeira coisa que Jamia falou quando entrou na nossa cozinha, trazendo uma Lily sonolenta pela mão. — Não a deixe dormir, Frank. Ela precisa tomar café. — meneei a cabeça e chamei baixinho o nome de Cherry, a fazendo se mexer no meu colo e prender os bracinhos em meu pescoço com toda a sua força de criança de três anos. Levei as mãos a sua barriga e comecei a fazer cócegas, a fazendo gargalhar e se afastar. Ela tentou voltar ao lugar que estava antes, mas acabou se dando por vencida quando viu que eu não iria desistir. Lançou-me um olhar emburrado e foi se sentar ao lado da irmã, que havia cruzado os bracinhos sobre a mesa e deitado a cabeça neles.

Levantei-me do meu lugar e fui ajudar Jamia a preparar o café da manhã – parando no caminho para deixar um beijo na cabeça de Lily e pra apertar a bochecha de Cherry, que me deu língua. Jamia e eu ficamos algum tempo preparando nosso café da manhã, cantarolando juntos uma canção do Morrissey. Quando terminamos de preparar tudo, colocamos tudo sobre a mesa da cozinha, servimos as meninas e começamos a comer. Miles ainda brincava com Pera, sob b olhar atento de Jamia.

— Gerard me ligou. — eu falei sem nem perceber. Minha voz pareceu até estranha aos meus ouvidos. Jamia levantou a cabeça e me olhou surpresa, mas então ela sorriu.

— Mas que ótimo! — exclamou animada. — O que ele disse? Como está a pequena Bandit?

— Ela está bem. Estão todos bem. — não era como se eu tivesse certeza daquilo, mas Gerard havia afirmado que nada havia acontecido. Acho que eu ficaria sabendo se algo tivesse ocorrido com Bandit. — Ele encontrou meu telefone e resolveu me ligar. Não nos falamos há um tempo.

— E isso é uma pena. — ela comentou, ajudando Cherry a colocar leite na sua tigela cheira de cereais coloridos. — Vocês passaram dez anos juntos. Não podiam ter se afastado.

— É. Eu sei.

Permiti que minha mente vagasse para longe dali, para um ano antes, quando eu tive um dos meus últimos encontros realmente pacíficos com Gerard. Me lembro de ter estacionado o meu carro na minha vaga na gravadora e vislumbrado Way dentro de seu carro, balançando a cabeça e cantando alguma música que eu não conseguia ouvir. Ele nem parecia se incomodar se seria visto.

 

**[FLASHBACK]**

_Desci do meu carro, liguei o alarme e comecei a caminhar na direção do elevador, quando uma figura conhecida parada do outro lado do meu carro chamou a minha atenção. Arqueei uma sobrancelha e repuxei o canto dos meus lábios ao reconhecer Gerard. Dei a volta no meu veículo e me aproximei do Jeep do meu vocalista, batendo no vidro com os nós dos meus dedos. Ele parou de cantar no mesmo instante e virou a cabeça, assustado; mas sorriu assim que me viu. Observei ele desligar o rádio e dei um passo para trás para ele conseguir abrir a porta._

_— Hey. — ele me saudou, batendo a porta e virando para ficar de frente pra mim. Ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura e me puxou para perto dele. — Estava te esperando. Você demorou._

_— Desculpe. — pedi, antes de grudar nossos lábios. Gerard envolveu a minha cintura e me puxou para o quão perto era possível, antes de invadir a minha boca com sua língua. Como era habitual, eu senti o meu corpo esquentando e suspirei em êxtase. Coloquei uma das mãos em um de seus braços e a outra foi se perder na sua nuca, meus dedos entre seus cabelos castanhos. Ficamos por quase dois minutos naquele beijo lento, antes de ele se separar com um selinho. Way me soltou e indicou o elevador, e seguimos na direção dele. Enfiei minhas mãos dentro do bolso._

_— Por que você demorou?_

_— Nada demais. — respondi, dando os ombros. E então acrescentei baixinho: — Miles estava com cólica. Achei melhor ficar em casa até ele melhorar e dormir._

_Gerard acenou com a cabeça e entrou no elevador que havia acabado de chegar ao subsolo. Não esperava que ele dissesse qualquer coisa. Nós tínhamos aquela regra nunca verbalizada, mas que nós sabíamos que existia: nunca falar sobre os nossos filhos e esposas. Gerard e eu estávamos meio que juntos desde muito antes do casamento dele e eu sabia que ele gostava de estar comigo, tanto quanto eu gostava de estar com ele; mas a simples menção de nossas famílias era o suficiente para que achássemos que aquilo tudo era errado e sujo._

_Eu o segui para dentro do elevador e me recostei em uma parede, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo, mas do outro lado da caixa metálica apertada. Eu o olhei de esguelha e flagrei aqueles olhos esverdeados me fitando disfarçadamente também. Era sempre aquela frieza e estranheza quando os nossos filhos eram mencionados. Ele devia estar com a imagem de suas garotas martelando em sua cabeça._

_O elevador finalmente parou no décimo primeiro andar e nós desembarcamos, seguindo pelo extenso corredor praticamente deserto. Gerard andava na frente, de cabeça baixa. Ele estava quase virando para outro corredor, quando eu o segurei pelo pulso e o puxei para a primeira sala vazia que encontrei._

_— Frank, mas que merda...?_

_— Eu te amo! — falei antes de ele completar sua frase. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e riu, mostrando seus dentinhos pequenos que eu adorava. Ele levantou a mão e afastou o meu cabelo, se curvando na minha direção e mordendo a minha bochecha. Soltei uma exclamação de dor e me afastei um passo, dando um tapinha em seu peito e lançando um olhar atravessado. Ele apenas sorriu mais. Esticou os braços para me segurar pela cintura de novo e me girou, fazendo com que eu ficasse de costas para a parede do escritório vazio. Curvou-se na direção da bochecha magoada e eu o senti pressionar seus lábios onde ele mordera anteriormente, e depois passar a ponta do nariz. Sorri para ele e virei o rosto, capturando seus lábios para os meus outra vez._

  _Era sempre assim. Eu adorava as reconciliações._

  **[FIM DO FLASHBACK]**

Um gritinho me trouxe de volta a realidade. Pisquei duas vezes e olhei na direção do barulho, para ver Cherry com uma expressão arrependida no rosto e Lily chorando no colo de Jamia, apertando o bracinho e resmungando sem parar. Suspirei cansado e me levantei.

— Cherry Iero, o que eu falei sobre bater na sua irmã?

 

 

 

 

 xxx

 

Foi uma semana difícil. Eu me esforcei para me manter alerta e afastar da minha cabeça a ideia de me encontrar com Gerard, mas deve ter sido a coisa mais complicada que eu já precisei fazer. Passei muito tempo trabalhando no pequeno estúdio que havia montado no porão de casa, mas todas as músicas saiam mais melancólicas do que deveriam. Dei um dia de “folga” para Jamia e Rosa, e tentei cuidar sozinho das crianças e dos cachorros, mas quase enlouqueci. Quando o dia 22 chegou, parecia que eu iria ter um ataque cardíaco sempre que o telefone tocava.

 Jamia me olhava esquisito toda vez que me via acender um cigarro, e brigou quando viu me viu jogando fora um maço vazio. Eu o havia comprado naquela manhã.

— Você tem certeza que não quer ir? — ela perguntou no final da tarde daquele domingo. Jamia iria ao shopping com as meninas e eu recusara o convite antes mesmo de ela terminar de falar. “Estou cansado” foi a minha justificativa. — Vamos só comprar umas coisas e ir ao cinema.

— Eu estou mesmo cansado, amor. — foi minha resposta, me levantando da cama e caminhando até ela. Envolvi a cintura dela com meus braços e beijei seus lábios carinhosamente. — Pode ir e se divertir com as meninas. Vou ficar aqui e ter uma noite de machos com o Miles.

Ela riu e concordou com a cabeça, me abraçando com força e me beijando. Eu amava tanto aquela mulher que às vezes eu sequer entendia. Jamia era a melhor pessoa que eu conhecia e eu tinha muita sorte de tê-la como minha companheira por todos aqueles anos. Eu passei anos dividindo a cama com Gerard e anos achando que seria morto pela minha próxima consciência por fazer aquilo – era sempre doloroso chegar em casa e encontrá-la me esperando acordada. Ela não merecia aquilo.

— MAMÃE! MAMÃE! — ouvimos a voz de Lily e ela entrou correndo no quarto meio segundo depois, arrastando sua pelúcia do _Jack Skellington_ pelo chão. Ela estava tão empacotada com seus agasalhos coloridos, que não conseguia correr muito bem. Não havia nem um fio de seu cabelo castanho pra fora da touca. Jamia se separou de mim e se abaixou para ficar na altura de Lily, que abraçou o pescoço da mãe e foi tirada do chão. — Mamãe, eu quero sorvete.

— Sorvete, Lily? — ela perguntou, crispando os lábios e me olhando. — Está muito frio. Podemos comer o que você quiser, _menos_ sorvete.

Lily curvou os lábios em um bico enorme e eu sabia que ela iria começar a chorar, então me aproximei depressa e a peguei no colo. — Mas amanhã a gente faz chocolate quente com chantilly, depois de brincarmos lá na neve. Eu sei que você gosta. — observei a sua face se torcer em uma expressão de concentração, como se ela estivesse pesando as suas opções. Então ela sorriu.

— Marshmallow. — ela pediu e eu dei uma risada, plantando um beijo na ponta de seu nariz.

— Marshmallow então.

Busquei Cherry em seu quarto e ajudei minha esposa a colocar as duas em suas respectivas cadeiras no carro dela. Despedi-me com um beijo e voltei para dentro. Miles estava dormindo pesadamente em seu berço no andar de cima, então fui até a cozinha para preparar algo para comer. Tinha acabado de colocar um hambúrguer para fritar na frigideira quando o telefone tocou. Arregalei meus olhos e corri para a sala, tirando o telefone da base e levando até a orelha com as mãos trêmulas.

— Alô?

— _Frank, sou eu._ — fechei os olhos com força e me larguei no sofá.

— Oi. — cumprimentei baixinho, sentindo meu coração batendo acelerado. — E aí?

— _Só ligando pra confirmar nosso encontro. Eu chego amanhã._

— Onde podemos nos encontrar? — eu ainda estava com os olhos fechados, sendo outra vez atingindo por uma avalanche de boas lembranças.

— _Se você não estiver ocupado amanhã à tarde_ \--

— Não, eu não estou! — exclamei depressa, ouvindo a sua risada ecoar nos meus ouvidos e sentindo meu rosto corar imediatamente. _Você é patético_. — Então?

— _Podemos nos encontrar na Starbucks da Raymond Boulevard. Tudo bem pra você_?

— Claro. Umas 14h?

— _Perfeito._ — fiquei o ouvindo cantarolar do outro lado, como se estivesse esquecido que eu estava na linha. Eu sentia falta de ouvi-lo. Sua voz era incrível aos meus ouvidos. — _Te vejo amanhã._

— Até. — abaixei o telefone e o joguei do meu lado do sofá, curvando o meu corpo para frente e escondendo o meu rosto na palma das mãos. Eu estava suando. Parecia uma garotinha que estava indo se encontrar pela primeira vez com o carinha que ela gostava – e isso era de uma idiotice sem tamanho e eu tinha que sentir vergonha de agir daquele jeito. E eu tinha mesmo.

Um cheiro forte chamou minha atenção e eu levantei depressa, meus olhos arregalados. Eu não comeria hambúrguer naquela noite.

 

 

 

 

 xxx

**[FLASHBACK]**

  _Já havia quase quarenta minutos que eu estava sentado naquela cadeira desconfortável de uma das salas de reunião da gravadora. Mikey estava sentado ao meu lado, Ray na minha frente e Gerard sentado ao seu lado. Nosso empresário também estava presente, e até mesmo James. Todos em silêncio e cara de enterro. Parecia que ninguém tinha coragem suficiente para falar naquele momento; todos de cabeça baixa, talvez chocados demais para proferir qualquer coisa. Pelo menos era o que eu estava sentindo e era o que me impedia de falar._

“My Chemical Romance acabou!” _aquelas palavras ainda ecoavam dentro da minha cabeça, e pareciam tão insensatas que eu não conseguia compreender e absorver. Aquela banda havia sido a minha família por dez longos anos. Eu não podia apenas seguir em frente._

_— Então... — Mikey começou a falar, sua voz embargada. — É isso? Só acabar com tudo desse jeito?_

_— É o melhor a se fazer, Mikey. — disse Gerard, ainda de cabeça baixa. — Acho que não dá mais._

_— Como daremos a notícia? — questionou Ray. — Nossos fãs. Nosso MCRmy. — ele deu um sorriso tristonho que fez meu coração apertar. Era muito difícil ver Ray Toro abalado por qualquer coisa que fosse. Ele era a alma da banda. Vê-lo daquele jeito era horrível e injusto pra caralho. — Eles merecem uma explicação decente pra esse rompimento. Nós estávamos lançando as músicas novas e... — sua voz foi morrendo até o momento que não foi possível ouvir mais nada do que ele dizia._

  _Eu não aguentava mais. Levantei depressa da minha cadeira e sai pisando forte da sala, ignorando os chamados de meus amigos. Eu estava me sentindo perdido e enjoado. Nunca pensei que seria obrigado a passar por aquela situação. My Chemical Romance havia passado por muitos altos e baixos durante todos aqueles anos, nós havíamos perdido bateristas, perdido bons amigos e sido acusados levianamente, mas havíamos passado por cima de tudo aquilo. Tudo sempre dava certo. Mas eu sabia que as coisas não se resolveriam dessa vez._

_Entrei em um banheiro vazio e me tranquei em uma cabine. Sentei-me no assento fechado do vaso sanitário e recolhi as pernas, enfiando minha cabeça entre os joelhos e tentando respirar. Precisava de um cigarro mais do que nunca. Ouvi a porta do banheiro sendo aberta e tentei ficar em silêncio, mas então bateram na porta e a voz de Gerard soou._

_— Frank, abre aqui._

_— Me deixa em paz! — choraminguei infantilmente._

_— Por favor, Frank. Eu sei como você está se sentindo agora. — ouvi um barulho e a porta tremeu. — Eu... Merda, eu amo isso aqui também._

_Coloquei a mão na boca para abafar meus soluços e me levantei, abrindo a porta e sendo imediatamente acolhido pelos braços de Gerard. Ele também chorava. Enterrei meu rosto na sua camisa preta e o abracei de volta, deixando escapar meu choro sofrido. Sequer pensava no quanto era estranho estar de volta em seus braços. Gerard e eu havíamos brigado há dois meses e dado um fim no que quer que a gente tivesse. Havíamos feito isso em nome da nossa família. E havíamos nos afastado o máximo possível desde então, do tipo que quase não nos falarmos mais. Mas Gerard Way ainda era o meu melhor amigo, e eu **precisava** do meu melhor amigo agora._

_— Eu sin-to muito. — ele soluçou após alguns minutos._

_— Por quê? — eu perguntei, me afastando. — Por causa da... Gente?_

_— Não, Frank. Nunca. — ele disse, limpando as minhas lágrimas com a palma de suas mãos e beijando a minha testa. — Mas você sabe que não tava dando mais. Eu sei que foi meio repentino, mas era melhor do que interromper um tour no meio._

_— Mas o que eu vou fazer agora?_

_Gerard sorriu e me surpreendeu quando colocou suas mãos no meu rosto e selou nossos lábios carinhosamente, antes de dizer: — Você é um dos caras mais talentosos que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer. Você vai ficar bem. Ray e Mikey também vão continuar na música. — seu sorriso se alargou um pouquinho e ele disse de modo meio sonhador. — E agora vou poder a me dedicar de verdade a minha arte. Vamos todos ficar bem._

_Meneei com a cabeça e ele voltou a me abraçar. Ouvi a porta do banheiro sendo aberta e virei o meu rosto um pouco para poder enxergar Ray e Mikey. Estiquei meu braço na direção deles e eles não demoraram a se aproximar e nos abraçar, no que Michael chamou mais tarde de “o abraço mais gay já visto naquela gravadora”_.

**[FIM DO FLASHBACK]**

Eu acordei me sentindo estranho. Havia tido sonhos com a extinta banda durante toda a noite, até a hora que desisti de dormir. Estava tão cedo que o sol nem havia nascido direito e toda a minha família ainda estava adormecida. Levantei-me da cama e fui me arrastando para o banheiro, para depois me arrastar para a cozinha. Sentei-me à mesa da cozinha e olhei para a enorme janela ao meu lado, vendo que ainda estava nevando um pouco lá fora. Olhei ao redor no cômodo gelado e me levantei, caminhando para a geladeira.

— Frank, que isso? — Jamia perguntou surpresa, entrando na cozinha umas duas horas depois de eu acordar e vendo a mesa farta que eu havia preparado. Ela colocou o Miles na cadeira e caminhou até onde eu estava de frente para o fogão, terminando de fritar uma porção de bacon.

— Quis fazer uma surpresa. — dei os ombros, virando o meu rosto e lhe dando um selinho. — Eu já preparei o café da manhã do Miles. Pode dar pra ele?

— Claro. — ela concordou sorridente, dando a volta para pegar a comida do nosso filho.

Eu passei uma manhã ótima com minha família. Talvez tentando compensar o encontro que eu teria mais tarde, ou apenas sendo contagiado pelo espírito de natal. Não sei. Fiquei no sofá com Jamia durante toda a manhã, assistindo desenhos natalinos com as crianças e a babá. Quando eu precisei levantar pra me arrumar, eu prendi minha esposa nos meus braços e dei um daqueles beijos que fariam qualquer um perder o ar. Ouvi as gêmeas soltarem exclamações de nojo e Miles gargalhou.

— Eu te amo.

— Eu também, querido.

Demorei mais de uma hora para chegar a Raymond Boulevard, exatamente 14h13, mas Gerard ainda não havia chegado. Entrei na pequena fila que havia e pedi um _Espresso Macchiato_ , caminhando depois para uma das mesas vazias próximas à janela. Batia sem parar os meus pés no chão, sentindo o nervosismo em todos os extremos do meu corpo. Esforçava-me também para não virar o rosto a cada um minuto e olhar para a porta. Precisava mostrar que aquilo não me abalava.

Mas quando o relógio no meu pulso bateu 14h51 e eu ainda não havia tido nenhum sinal de Gerard, eu joguei no lixo os disfarces e assumi uma máscara que demonstrava irritação e decepção. Esfreguei meu rosto com as mãos e me levantei, peguei o meu casaco que havia colocado pendurado na cadeira e caminhei apressado para o lado de fora. Caminhava de cabeça baixa para o ponto da rua onde havia estacionado o meu carro, quando uma mão em meu ombro me fez parar. Franzi o cenho e me virei.

— Hey Frank. — Gerard me cumprimentou, um largo sorriso no rosto. — Desculpe a demora.

— Gerard! — exclamei debilmente, sentindo minhas pernas virando gelatina e meu coração batendo tão forte que eu podia jurar que ele conseguia ouvir. Fitei seu rosto com atenção, apenas para constatar que não havia nada de diferente nele. Ele continuava o mesmo filho da puta charmoso que eu havia visto naquele fatídico dia de março. Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu dei um sorriso tão grande que parecia ter aquecido aquele pedacinho de Nova Jersey, antes de jogar meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o abraçar com toda a minha força. Ele pareceu surpreso por um instante; mas não demorou a envolver a minha cintura e me abraçar de volta.

Eu afundei o meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço e o cheiro de colônia masculina, removedor de tinta e de seu cigarro favorito. Era o cheiro de Gerard Way. Eu não me importava se parecíamos dois maricas nos abraçando daquele jeito no meio da rua, eu não tinha nenhuma vontade de me separar dele.

Mas eu nem sempre podia ter tudo que queria. Gerard deu um passo para trás após algum tempo, quebrando o nosso contato. Eu sorri constrangido para ele e abaixei a cabeça para fitar o chão.

— Desculpe a demora. — ele repetiu. — Meu voo atrasou bastante e eu não lembrava como era difícil pegar um táxi nessa droga de cidade.

— Tudo bem, G. — abanei o ar com uma mão enluvada, recolocando-a em seguida dentro do bolso da minha jaqueta. — Quer voltar para a Starbucks ou...?

— Eu preciso de um cappuccino, então sim. — fiz menção de começar a andar, mas ele me parou. — Mas eu não vou te fazer enfrentar aquilo de novo. Espere-me no seu carro. Logo eu vou. — concordei com a cabeça e fiquei observando ele se afastar e entrar no estabelecimento.

Retornei minha caminhada na direção do meu carro, sentindo meu estômago finalmente se aquietando. Eu estava parecendo a merda de uma garotinha. Cheguei ao meu _Chevrolet Equinox_ e entrei depressa, ligando o aquecedor e respirando aliviado por estar fora do gelo que estava lá fora. Liguei o rádio e deixei que aquela música dos _The Beach Boys_ invadisse meus ouvidos.

Gerard não demorou muito tempo para aparecer. Chocou os dedos contra o vidro do meu carro, me fazendo pular de susto e olhar pra ele, que riu. _Segunda vez, Iero._ Ele se acomodou dentro do meu carro e me ofereceu um dos copos que ele tinha nas mãos.

— Valeu. — agradeci antes de pegar o copo que eu descobri conter chocolate quente. — E pra onde eu devo ir agora?

— Eu ainda tenho aquele meu antigo apartamento. — ele revelou baixinho, e eu suspirei. — Podemos ir pra lá. Vamos poder conversar em paz... Se você não se importar, é claro.

Contentei-me em balançar a cabeça e sair com o carro, pegando o caminho conhecido para o apartamento de Gerard. Ele não falou mais nada, e tampouco eu me esforcei para iniciar o assunto. Era meio que a obrigação dele fazer aquilo, já que havia sido ele a surgir do inferno e me convidar para um café. Mas ele parecia mais interessado em brincar com o rádio do meu carro. Em determinada hora, eu ouvi acordes conhecidos e virei o rosto para olhá-lo. Ele sorria, e eu fiz o mesmo, enquanto “Cemetery Drive” tocava no meu carro.

Entrei no apartamento de Gerard após alguns minutos e torci o nariz por culpa da poeira e do ar abafado que me atingiu logo que a porta foi aberta. Não era de se estranhar. Havia mais de um ano que ninguém entrava naquele apartamento. Como se fosse dono da casa, eu entrei sem pedir licença e tratei de abrir as grossas cortinas que vedavam a entrada pra varanda e abrir as janelas. Um pouco de ar daria um jeito naquela aparência de abandonado. Gerard também havia entrado e ido direto para a pequena cozinha, que era separada da sala pela bancada.

— Sinto muito por não ter nada pra oferecer. — ele disse, com o corpo curvado na frente da geladeira aberta. Eu só conseguia ver a sua bunda empinada e isso me fez rir. — Só água da torneira. — ele fechou a geladeira e me olhou, se desculpando. — Mas como eu fiquei esse tempo todo fora, não tinha necessidade de encher a geladeira e a dispensa.

— Sem problemas. — ofereci um sorriso e fui para a varanda. Lembrei-me repentinamente de como a nicotina me ajudava a ficar mais calmo. Gerard continuou dentro de casa e eu pude ouvi-lo falando com alguém, provavelmente no celular. Provavelmente Lindsey. Eu acendi um cigarro e dei uma tragada, prendi a fumaça por alguns segundos e a observei se dissipar depois que a liberei. Coloquei meus olhos na paisagem a minha frente e sorri nostálgico, prendendo o cigarro entre os lábios e envolvendo a grade de proteção com as mãos ainda com luvas. Coloquei meu tronco para frente e fechei meus olhos naquele momento.

  

**[FLASHBACK]**

_— Eu odeio quando você faz isso. — ouvi a voz de Gerard em algum ponto as minhas costas e virei o rosto para olhá-lo. Ele havia acabado de acordar, sua cara amassada denunciava isso, e não me surpreendi ao ver que ele continuava nu em pelo. Jersey estava passando por uma semana quente e roupas deveriam ser dispensadas sempre que possível. Eu mesmo só tinha uma boxer branca cobrindo minhas intimidades._

_— É uma sensação gostosa. — falei, voltando a ajeitar meu corpo e me afastando da beirada. Fui até Gerard e coloquei meus braços ao redor dele, tocando seu queixo com um beijo de boas vindas e me afastando para pegar a sua mão e o puxar para dentro do apartamento. Sentei-me no sofá e o puxei para ficar comigo, o vendo pegar o controle e ligar em um canal qualquer. — O que nós vamos fazer essa noite? — perguntei, me aconchegando em seus braços. — Nossa última noite juntos._

_— Não é “nossa última noite juntos”. — ele falou, afinando a voz para me imitar. — Você sabe que eu tenho a minha vida em Cali e preciso voltar..._

_— Não precisa ficar lembrando. — resmunguei entre dentes, mas ele continuou a falar._

_—... Mas eu sempre volto pra você. — ele terminou, apertando a ponta do meu nariz com o polegar e o dedo indicador e me fazendo resmungar. — Enfim, nós podemos ficar agarradinhos aqui e ver um filme, ou podemos jantar fora e pegar um cineminha. Você decide._

_Coloquei o dedo indicador contra a boca e franzi a testa, olhando para frente, tentando simular uma expressão pensativa. Sabia que Gerard sorria. Virei meu rosto para olhá-lo novamente e pressionei meus lábios nos dele. — Fico aqui. Não quero ter que ficar a noite toda longe de você e te dividir com as killjoys hoje. Quero você só pra mim hoje._

_Gerard concordou e me deu um beijo, se levantando do sofá e dizendo que iria tomar um banho, me pedindo para preparar algo para ele comer._

**[FIM DO FLASHBACK]**

  

— Odeio quando você faz isso. — ouvi a voz de Gerard e ri, voltando a firmar meus pés no chão e me virando para ele. Gerard já havia se livrado de seus agasalhos e só vestia uma camisa de manga, preta e de tecido fino e sua jeans colada. Ele se aproximou e parou ao meu lado, as mãos nas costas e os olhos fitando a paisagem a nossa frente. — Sempre achei que você ia escorregar e cair. — dei uma risadinha debochada e ele me olhou torto. — É sério. Eu ficava apavorado. — dei os ombros, terminando o meu cigarro e o jogando pela sacada. Segui Gerard para dentro do apartamento e comecei a tirar os tecidos grossos que me cobriam e coloquei dobradinhos sobre a mesa de vidro.

Sente-me no sofá e Gerard sentou no mesmo, porém do outro lado. Ele tinha a cabeça baixa e digitava febrilmente no celular. Eu raspava as minhas unhas nas minhas calças, esperando que ele começasse a falar o motivo de ter me chamado. Quando ele não falou, eu chamei sua atenção.

— Gerard? — ele me olhou. — E aí? Vai ficar calado?

— Desculpe. — ele escorregou o telefone para dentro do bolso da calça e se sentou de lado, sentando sobre uma perna e deixando o braço no encosto do sofá. — Enfim, me conte sobre a sua vida.

Levantei uma sobrancelha e ri. — Você realmente me ligou pra botar as fofocas em dia?

— Hei, só quero me atualizar. — deu os ombros, me fitando. — Você não dá muitos detalhes no Twitter, então eu meio que estou no escuro. Me conte o que está fazendo agora, com o que está trabalhando, como está a sua família.

Me remexi incomodado no sofá, mas concordei. Contei-lhe sobre meus projetos com o _Death Spells_ e o que eu estava escrevendo com Dewees, contei sobre o EP que havia sido lançado há alguns dias (ele admitiu ter comprado o vinil no dia do lançamento e isso fez meu rosto pegar fogo) e, por fim, contei-lhe sobre as coisas em casa. Ele insistiu para que eu mostrasse as fotos que eu carregava de Cherry, Lily e Miles. E pediu até para ver Jamia.

— Você tem uma família linda, Frankie.

— Obrigado. — agradeci, guardando depressa as fotos. Eu estava desconfortável. Gerard era sempre o que mais ficava aborrecido com a simples menção da palavra família, e agora lá estava ele, perguntando pela minha mulher e filhos e pedindo para vê-los. — E você? Tem feito algo além daquela coisa toda sobre gatos no seu Twitter? — ele gargalhou.

— Sim, claro. Você sabe que eu estive me dedicando a arte do nosso _greatest hits_.

— Claro. — afirmei. Minha antiga gravadora havia entrado em contato comigo há alguns meses e falado sobre aquela ideia do Gerard de lançar um disco com os maiores sucessos do My Chemical Romance. Eles também precisavam da minha autorização para aquilo – e eu não pensei duas vezes antes de aceitar e dizer que achava a ideia brilhante; mesmo que tivesse me recusado a participar da produção. Podia confiar em Gerard para fazer com que o “ _May Death Never Stop You_ ” saísse perfeito.

— Fora isso, eu estive fazendo alguns shows e desenhado um pouquinho.

— E sua família? — perguntei educadamente.

— Lyn-Z está ótima. Trabalhando bastante também. — seu sorriso se alargou antes de continuar falando. — E Bandit está incrível, também. É a garotinha mais linda do mundo.

— Eu discordo. — comentei simplesmente, o vendo fazer uma careta na minha direção.

Depois daquilo, a conversa começou a fluir. Conversamos sobre um pouco de tudo e ele me contou as novidades sobre Mikey (eu mantinha contato com Ray, mas Jamia sempre torcia o nariz quando se tratava do Way mais jovem. Ela havia tomado o partido de Alicia). Eu comentei aquilo com Gerard e ele suspirou pesadamente, antes de dizer que Lyn havia passado um bom tempo se comportando do mesmo modo que a minha esposa. Chocamos nossos punhos em solidariedade.

Gerard me deixou sozinho no apartamento depois de algumas horas e, quando voltou, estava carregando dois sacos do McDonald’s. Ele me apontou a mesa, onde eu fui me sentar. Ele sentou-se na minha frente e começou a separar os lanches que havia comprado.

— Um Big Mac, batatas grandes e suco de laranja pra mim. — ele cantava, colocando as embalagens na sua frente. — E um Bacon McDouble, batatas, nuggets e coca-cola grande pra você. E — tirou mais uma coisa do saco e me fez rir ao me entregar um bonequinho das tartarugas ninjas. — Um brinde. Espero que ainda goste disso tudo. Precisei subornar um dos atendentes de lá pra conseguir um brinde avulso do McLanche Feliz.

— Não precisava. — falei acanhado, olhando bobamente para meu brinquedo novo. — Não acredito que você ainda se lembra do que eu gosto de comer. E que gosto de ganhar esses brinquedinhos vagabundos que eles dão no lanche infantil.

— Como eu ia esquecer? Eu passei anos... — sua voz morreu e ele abaixou a cabeça, arrependido do que disse. — Enfim, pode comer.

Comemos em silêncio. Desejei que ele ligasse a televisão. Qualquer coisa que acabasse com aquele silêncio absolutamente constrangedor. Já estava voltando a me arrepender por ter aparecido. Não era como se eu não tivesse imaginado que um dos dois iria comentar alguma coisa e estragar tudo. Só que eu pensei que seria eu.

Terminei de comer primeiro, e esperei só mais alguns minutos antes de me levantar e anunciar que precisava partir.

— Mas ainda é cedo. — ele protestou, me olhando de modo surpreso. — Fique.

— Eu não posso. Minha casa é longe e eu sei que você precisa descansar.

— Eu te levo, então. — ele ofereceu, comendo uma batatinha e já se levantando.

— Eu estou de _carro_ , Gerard. — o lembrei. — Eu que deveria te dar uma carona. Você quer?

— Nah. Dormirei aqui hoje.

— E a sua família? — perguntei confuso, enrugando a testa.

— Elas só vão chegar amanhã.

— Mas... Mas por que você veio hoje? — questionei. — Você tinha que ter vindo com elas.

— Eu precisava falar com você. — ele afirmou, dando a volta na mesa e parando na minha frente. Senti meu estômago dando uma volta completa e minhas mãos suando. Eu tentei dar um passo pra trás e me afastar dele, mas Way me segurou pelo pulso.

— Gerard, o que-- — ele balançou a cabeça, fazendo _sshhh_ e colocando a sua mão na minha bochecha. Fechei os olhos e o senti afagar meu rosto. — Gerard?

— Eu senti tanto a sua falta. — ele sussurrou. — Eu só... Eu só preciso de um minuto, ok?

Concordei com a cabeça, lambendo meus lábios secos. Senti a respiração de Gerard batendo contra o meu rosto e esperei. Ansioso. Nervoso. Quando nossas bocas se encontraram, foi como se eu tivesse ido ao céu e voltado. Nossas línguas se entrelaçaram em um beijo urgente, desesperado mesmo, cheio da saudade que eu vinha tentando afastar durante aqueles meses.

 

**[FLASHBACK]**

_— Então é isso? — questionei incrédulo, sentindo meus olhos marejados. — Esses anos todos..._

_— Eu sei. — ele fungou do outro lado da sala, as costas contra a parede e os braços cruzados. Gerard evitava olhar pra mim. — Mas foi você quem quis. E-eu só... Eu..._

_— Cale a boca, Gerard! — exclamei irritado, cansado de tentar segurar minhas lágrimas. Eu estava sentado no chão, me apoiando na parede e as mãos na cabeça. Não conseguia engolir. Eu não queria me separar dele, não importava o que eu havia dito. — Eu te a-mo._

_Ouvi os passos de Gerard se aproximando e ele se abaixou na minha frente, puxando os meus braços e me forçando a levantar a cabeça._

_— Vamos fazer isso. Vamos conseguir passar por isso. — ele afirmou, tentando soar firme. Mas a sua voz tremia e eu sentia suas palmas geladas no meu braço. — Foi bom o que tivemos, mas já é o suficiente. Faremos pela Jamia, pela Lindsey e as crianças. — ele soltou meus braços e secou as lágrimas que molhavam o meu rosto. — Temos que respeitá-las._

_Eu sabia que ele estava certo. Eu havia dito aquilo, afinal. Minha maldita boca e eu havíamos começado com aquilo. Empurrei Gerard e me levantei do chão, pegando o meu casaco e saindo correndo do apartamento. Dane-se se estava sendo covarde._

**[FIM DO FLASHBACK]**

Dei um pulo pra trás e empurrei Gerard, colocando as mãos contra a boca. Gerard andava de um lado para o outro na minha frente, puxando o cabelo com uma força visível e falando coisas desconexas. Ele parecia bem perto de ter um ataque. Os rostos de Jamia, Cherry, Lily e Miles passavam sem parar pela minha cabeça e eu estava com ânsia. Eu não podia ter feito aquilo. E Gerard estava começando a me irritar de verdade com seu pequeno surto na minha frente.

— Gerard! — chamei alto, mas ele não parou. Dei passos largos na direção dele e o puxei, atraindo a sua atenção. Ele tinha uma expressão assustada. — Respira.

— Não foi como eu esperava. — ele disse de supetão. — Não foi como...

— Eu sei. — ele me puxou para um abraço sufocante e enterrou seu rosto no topo da minha cabeça.

— Eu precisava saber, Frankie. Precisava. — ele choramingou. — Desculpe.

Gerard estava se desmanchando nos meus braços e eu, bem, estava me sentindo confuso demais para também me entregar daquele jeito. Meus sentimentos tão embaralhados e rápidos que eu já podia sentir uma enxaqueca chegando. Estava tentando entender o que eu havia sentido.

Eu havia gostado do beijo do Gerard. Eu havia adorado, na verdade. Mas onde estavam as habituais borboletas se debatendo contra o meu estômago? Por um primeiro momento havia sido perfeito, incrível; mas então... Nada. Tudo sumiu rápido e só me restou culpa e estranheza.

— Eu não entendo. — admiti. — Você também se sente estranho?

Ele balançou a cabeça, me soltando e se sentando em uma das cadeiras. — Eu ainda gosto de você, por isso eu – você sabe. — ele apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. — Eu queria tanto me sentir do jeito que eu me sentia quando estava contigo. Mas não foi igual. Por quê?

— Eu queria saber, G.

— Você me ama? — ele me questionou após alguns minutos em silêncio e eu inspirei fundo. Puxei a cadeira ao seu lado e me sentei, apertando o braço dele e o forçando a me olhar. Ele parecia, na falta de uma expressão melhor, absolutamente perturbado. — Frank?

— Sim. — respondi simplesmente. — Nunca deixei de te amar. — dei os ombros, me mexendo desconfortável no lugar. Gerard nem piscava. — Mas talvez esse amor que eu sinta agora não seja daquele jeito de antes. Eu amo o que a gente tinha, eu amo como eu me sentia querido e invencível quando eu estava com você e tudo mais. E achava que amava você daquele modo ainda--

— Mas não ama. — ele completou, balançando a cabeça e olhando para o teto. Retornamos ao silêncio. Soltei o braço de Gerard e abaixei a cabeça para o tampo da mesa. Eu não sabia o que esperar quando eu aceitei aquele convite de Gerard, mas definitivamente não imaginava nada parecido com aquilo. Meu vocalista e eu havíamos tido uma vida juntos, às vezes parecia que éramos casados, e eu havia ficado por meses me remoendo por aquilo ter acabado. E então, de repente, eu não o amava mais. Quer dizer, aquilo era realmente possível de acontecer?

— Gerard? Você está bem?

— Estava pensando. — ele respondeu, sacudindo os ombros e me oferecendo um sorriso.

— Eu não quis te deixar chateado, G. Eu só--

— Eu não estou chateado. — ele replicou tranquilamente, e eu cerrei os olhos. Buscava algum traço de que ele estava mentindo, mas não pude encontrar nada. Ele riu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. — Eu disse que não havia sido como eu esperava e falei a verdade. Pode soar ridículo, mas eu queria saber o que eu ainda sentia por você e bem, — ele suspirou e segurou minha mão, se levantando e me fazendo imitá-lo. — Você por anos foi o cara que eu amei com todo o meu coração. E esse sentimento era tão obvio — ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, um sorriso no canto da boca. — Até o imbecil do Bert enxergou isso e me encheu o saco sobre você.

— Quinn fez o mesmo. — falei rindo, e ele me acompanhou.

— Mas antes de você ser o meu amante e o baixinho com quem as fãs sonhavam em me ver junto... Aliás, você acredita que elas _ainda_ fazem aquelas histórias? Hilário. — oh, eu sabia disso. — Enfim, você também era o baixinho que me salvava quando eu ficava tão bêbado e drogado que esquecia até meu nome. Eu devo muito a você, Iero. E eu acho que eu nunca vou conseguir deixar de te amar, mesmo não sendo forte como antes.

— Você falou que íamos passar por isso e não mentiu. — comentei baixinho.

— Eu nunca minto pra você, Frankie.

— Acabou de mentir. — ele fez uma expressão ofendida e me deu um empurrão leve, me arrancando uma gargalhada. Ele subiu a mão que segurava a minha anteriormente e afagou meu ombro, indo então para a minha nuca e se curvou novamente. Eu estava consciente do que estava acontecendo daquela vez, mas não fiz nada para impedir.

Ele colou seus lábios nos meus com uma delicadeza impar. E não fez nada mais. Talvez esperando que eu o afastasse, mas tudo o que eu fiz foi aproximar nossos corpos até nossos quadris se chocarem e colocar as mãos em suas costas. Gerard tinha gosto de suco de laranja e de cigarro. Foi um beijo lento e com um triste ar de despedida, por isso eu só me afastei quando realmente precisei respirar.

Gerard afastou-se um pouco, ainda sem me largar. Observei ele torcer o nariz e crispar os lábios, antes de finalmente dizer: — É, nada mesmo. — rolei os olhos para o teto e acertei seu ombro com um soco fraquinho, antes de me jogar em cima dele para um abraço.

 

 

 

 

 xxx

 

Estacionei o meu carro na frente de casa um pouco depois das nove da noite. Desliguei tudo e me preparei para a neve que caia com força do lado de fora. Quase escorreguei na calçada, mas consegui chegar até a entrada sem acidentes e abrir a porta para entrar em casa. Fui recebido pelo som gostoso de risadas e fechei a porta, me aproximando devagar da sala de estar. Cruzei os braços e me encostei no portal da entrada, olhando para a cena no cômodo. Jamia havia afastado os móveis e colocado um colchão de ar no meio da sala, onde as crianças estavam deitadas, assistindo concentrados a “ _Shrek the Halls_ ”.

Cherry foi a primeira a me notar. Ela balançou a cabeça para afastar os cabelos castanhos do rosto e parou os olhos em mim, abrindo um largo sorriso banguela e se levantando depressa.

— PAPAI! — gritou, abraçando minhas pernas. Lily veio logo depois.

— Papai, papai. Chocolate quente, você prometeu.

— Cadê a mamãe? — as duas deram os ombros e eu fiz careta, dando um beijo na bochecha de cada e entrando na sala para abraçar um Miles de olhos vidrados na televisão. Deixei as crianças com seu desenho e peguei o caminho para a cozinha, encontrando Jamia.

— Oi amor. — ela me saudou, enquanto despejava o leite quente em quatro canecas de porcelana coloridas. Me aproximei dela e envolvi sua cintura com meus braços, plantando um beijo na sua bochecha. — Você demorou. Onde você esteve a tarde inteira?

— Resolvendo umas coisas. — respondi sem maiores detalhes.

— Vá tirar esse casaco e volte pra me ajudar. Eu fiz biscoitos.

Concordei e me afastei dela, mas não sem antes lhe dar um selinho e sussurrar um ‘eu te amo’. Me retirei da cozinha e atravessei a casa para chegar as escadas, e depois ao meu quarto. Já tinha retirado o meu cachecol e as luvas, e estava para tirar o casaco, quando algo chamou minha atenção. Enfiei a mão dentro do bolso e retirei uma miniatura de Donatello. Fitei o brinquedo por alguns segundos, um sorriso bobo nos lábios, e o coloquei na cômoda do meu lado da cama.

Eu havia tido um dia estranho, mas maravilhoso. Um presente de natal antecipado. E mesmo que eu nunca mais visse o meu vocalista, eu guardaria aquela lembrança pra sempre; junto com todos os outros momentos bons que eu havia tido com meu amante e melhor amigo. Eu havia terminado uma parte da minha história naquele dia – mas eu teria muita história pra escrever. Com a ajuda do pequeno grupinho que estava me esperando no andar debaixo com biscoitos e chocolate quente. E eu mal podia esperar pra começar.

 

 

 

  
**FIM**  


End file.
